1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the interface between antennas and radio frequency (RF) receivers and more particularly to receivers associated with loopstick antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loopstick antennas are frequently used with amplitude modulated (AM) receivers. A loopstick antenna is formed by a wire loop. Usually, wire is wound around a metal rod (typically ferrite). Loopstick antennas have traditionally had one terminal of the antenna coupled to the receiver and the other terminal coupled to ground.